Vampire Academy Goes to Camp
by VampireAcademy - RoseDimitri
Summary: Set after Shadow Kiss. Dimitri was never turned. The gang find out they are going on camp! Full of funny moments, games (like Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle), Rose and Dimitri fluff and a few lemons :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Camp_**

Rose POV

_Rose? Are you awake? Come to my room I have great news!_

I sighed hearing Lissa's voice in my head. I had been lying in bed for the past half an hour trying to convince myself to get up. Slowly I unwrapped the covers and pulled myself out of bed, walking into the bathroom to have a shower. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. So much had happened throughout the past years it was hard to believe I was the same person. I had run away, come back, met the love of my life, lost my virginity, lost one of my closest friends and been in an epic battle. Did I miss anything?

After my shower I got changed into a pair of denim skinny jeans and a red tank top that said 'Bite Me' on it. I chuckled at the joke. It was a tight top and clung to my figure perfectly, showing the perfect amount of cleavage. I grabbed my purse and went to Lissa's room. As I was walking I could feel her excitement which made me curious. When I got there she ran to me.

'Rose, guess what?' she exclaimed

'I can't, you've been blocking me from your head!' I retorted sarcastically

'We're going on camp!' she yelled.

Great. Camp.

'What? Why? Who with? How long? Where?' I blurted out, all of these questions consuming my mind.

'We're going because Kirova figured we could all take a break after what has happened over the past few weeks.' She told me but I just stared at her so she continued.

'We get to pick our groups as long as we have two fully trained guardians with us'

'Dimitri and Alberta' I said instantly, if Dimitri was coming this could be fun.

'That's what I thought,' she said, 'We will be gone for a week, to some remote forest camping area.'

'Wait, forest?!' I yelled, 'does that mean we have to sleep in tents?'

Lissa sighed, 'That was the part I was avoiding' she admitted.

Mentally, I was panicking. I hate camping! But I guess with Lissa and Dimitri it wouldn't be that bad. So cringing a little I said to her

'Will you tent with me?'

She squealed 'Oh my Gosh this is going to be so fun, I have to tell the gang!'

The Gang?

'Umm Lissa, who else is coming?' I asked cautiously

'Oh you know, just you and me and Dimitri, Alberta, Eddie, Mia, Christian and…' she stopped.

'And?! And who?' I said, my voice escalating…

'Adrian' she said quickly.

I sighed; of course it would be Adrian. He was always there, following me around like a lost puppy; an extremely horny lost puppy, always trying to get into his owners pants. But other than that he wasn't that bad, he was actually pretty funny although Dimitri would hate him being there which reminded me…

'Does Dimitri know yet?' I asked

'No, not yet,' Lissa said, 'I wanted to make sure you were ok with him coming.'

'Don't worry, I'll tell him now.' I said, walking out of the room leaving a confused Lissa. I was so excited to tell Dimitri. Just thinking of all the things I could do with him on camp made me so wet. I ran up to his door and knocked. He answered almost instantly, standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, god I just wanted to jump him then and there. He smiled when he saw me.

'Roza,' he said smoothly, just hearing my name come off his tongue made me smile.

'Hi Dimitri,' I said happily, pushing my way into his room, 'guess what?'

'What?' he said, a smile on his face.

'We're going on camp! And you're coming with us.' I told him and his smile dropped.

'But Rose, I hate camp!' he exclaimed, looking at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

Suddenly I had an idea. I knew how to convince him. I walked up to him and sighed. Trailing my fingers down his chest I looked up at him, his expression hungry.

'But if you don't come Comrade, I'll be all lonely, and I might have to turn to Adrian for comfort.'

Something in his eyes clicked.

'Adrian's coming? I'll be there.' He said quickly

'Thanks comrade, I promise I'll make it worth your while.' I said grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down to me, his lips crashing down on mine and his tongue begging for entrance (which I gladly gave). I pushed him up against the wall, our tongues fighting for dominance, my fingers slowly sliding down his stomach towards his lower region. Just as I reached there I pulled away, leaving him grasping for air, with an already raging hard on.

'See you later comrade,' I said evilly, 'I've got to go pack.' And before leaving I quickly pulled him down and whispered in his ear, 'We can continue this in your tent, if you're lucky.'

And I flashed him my signature man-eating before leaving him and heading back to my dorm to pack.

Once I got to my room I realised I didn't really know what to pack but I knew it would be warm, since it's the middle of summer. I packed a few pairs of leggings, a couple of pairs of tight, short, shorts, a few tank tops and t-shirts and then my jacket. Then I moved onto my swimwear. I packed my brand new bikini, excited about Dimitri's reaction to it. It had a red strapless bikini top with black stripes and the same on the bottom. It was a little skimpy… Ok it was very skimpy so I packed a top to wear over it. Last but not least the lingerie. I wanted something to make Dimitri's eyes pop. So when I snuck over to his tent in the middle of the night to do unspeakable things he wouldn't be able to resist. I ended up backing a black lacy bra and matching panties, as well as a tight black corset for special occasions.

I also packed some things to make camp more fun. Some practical joke stuff, like water guns and other stuff. Oh yes, camp would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Dimitri POV

I was waiting by the van for the rest of the group to come, thinking about how bad this camp would be, but of course it couldn't be too bad because my Roza was coming. Speaking of my Roza, I saw her walking towards me, with everyone else in tow. She was wearing a simple pair of denim shorts and a white V-neck top, with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Seeing her my breath caught. She was so beautiful. Of course seeing her just brought up her promises of what was going to happen on camp and suddenly I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

'All right everyone, into the vans,' I said and everyone started loading in. I sat next to rose, holding her hand slyly from under the chair. Alberta was driving so everyone else was in the back, buzzing, talking about how excited they were. I wasn't really focused on that conversation; all I was focusing on was Rose, the colour of her eyes, the slope of her nose, the length of her eyelashes, every perfect detail about her.

I figured that I got my own tent so I packed a two person one, just in case Roza wanted to spend the night. Once we got to camp everyone started setting up their tents. It was a large clearing surrounded by a forest on 3 of the sides and a lake on the fourth. There was a toilet block and I mentally thanked the lord.

Rose was sharing with Lissa, Christian with Adrian, Eddie with Mia, and Alberta and I getting our own tents. We spent the rest of the day playing around, unpacking our stuff and blowing up our inflatable mattresses for the week.

Rose initiated a group game of truth or dare, which I was more than happy to play although Alberta stayed in her tent. We all sat in a circle and Rose decided she wanted to start so she looked at Christian.

'All right sparky, truth or dare?' she asked him

He thought about it for a moment and then answered back with 'Dare.'

I saw Rose smiling evilly. He clearly didn't know what he was in for.

'I dare you to strip down into your underwear, call Guardian Petrov out here and confess your undying love for her, then get down on your knees and propose.'

Everyone burst out laughing, including me. I wondered what her reaction would be and was actually kind of excited, although all of my better instincts were telling me this was a bad idea. Christian looked like he wanted to die and I didn't blame him. Poor Kid. Quickly he undressed himself, leaving nothing on but a pair of boxers. Everyone groaned and shielded their eyes but honestly they were over reacting.

'Just be glad you've never seen him without the boxers,' Rose exclaimed and everyone laughed, Lissa and Christian reddening, 'Anyway Sparky, continue your dare.'

I smirked, Rose could be so evil at times.

'Umm Guardian Petrov,' Christian said nervously, 'Do you mind coming out here for a minute?'

'What's wrong?' she asked, unzipping her tent, 'Is anyone hu-.'

She cut off, looking at Christian, 'Ozera, what are you doing?' she demanded.

I looked over at Rose who was trying to stifle a laugh.

'I just wanted to tell you that, that,' he stuttered, 'that I love you and I always have and I always will,' he blurted out, going completely red in the face, and then Alberta said something I never expected.

'I love you too Christian.'

'What?!' screeched Lissa protectively, 'Really?'

'Of course not, I know you're playing truth or dare and I wanted to have my fun' she said chuckling as she walked back to her tent.

Adrian POV

I have to admit that was funny, seeing Fire-Boy getting all red faced, confessing his undying love for Alberta, of course her response made it so much better.

Then Christian, quickly putting on all of his clothes turned to me and asked me if I wanted a truth or a dare.

'Truth,' I said, and everyone groaned.

'All right,' Christian said, smiling, 'Are you really in love with Rose or do you just want to get into her pants?'

'No, I love her with all my heart,' I said simply, 'Oh and I want to get in her pants.' I said smiling, Dimitri and Rose shot me daggers across the circle. 'Which brings me to my next point, Rose, truth or dare?'

I knew what her answer would be because she could never back down from a challenge.

'Dare' she answered, a determined look in her eye. She was so beautiful I could stare at her all day, but she was wearing too much for my liking.

'Ok Rose, I dare you to perform a strip tease in the middle of the circle, down to your bra and panties and stay like that for the rest of the game.

Rose POV

Trust Ivashkov to come up with a dare as stupid as this. Oh well, Rose Hathaway did not back down from a dare so I made my way into the circle, aware of all eyes currently on me. Slowly I put my hands on my shorts and started sliding them down my legs, noticing Dimitri and Adrian's hungry looks. Once they were off I flicked them to the side and then started on the top. Grabbing the bottom I started pulling it up over my head, well aware that it squished my boobs together as it came off and when I was finished I stood there in my plain black bra and panties. Then went and sat back down.

'Close your mouth Ivashkov, or you'll catch flies.' I said smirking as he shut his mouth, the look of hunger still in his eyes and his arousal evident in his jeans.

'Ok Eddie, truth or dare.'

Eddie POV

'Truth,' I answered, not wanting to end up in my underwear in front of all these people…

'Do you like Mia?' Rose asked slyly

Dammit. Now I would have to answer honestly, and I haven't even told Mia yet. I could feel my face start burning when I answered with 'Yes'.

To my surprise Mia just looked at me and smiled. She walked over and gave me a kiss in front of everybody!

'I like you too Eddie!' she said happily.

And just like that you couldn't keep us apart. She ended up sitting on my lap for the rest of the game.

'Mia, Truth or Dare?' I asked her smiling.

'Dare' she answered hesitantly

Suddenly I had an idea. I pulled out my phone and handed it to her.

'I dare you to leave a voicemail message for Stan Alto, in a fake accent, telling him that the hooker he had ordered cannot make it and ask him if he wants to select a different one.'

Mia looked at me like she was waiting for me to tell her I was joking. I wasn't. Everyone was laughing as she took that phone and dialled Stan's number, putting it to her ear.

'Hello,' she said in a very fake British accent, 'Is this Stan Alto? I just wanted to inform you that Brittney, the call girl that you ordered is no longer available, would you like to send someone else?'

We could hear confused talking, and then shouting from the other end of the line. Mia quickly hung up and everyone was in stitches.

Lissa POV

Mia, trying to change the subject, quickly asked me if I wanted truth or dare.

'Truth,' I answered wimping out a little.

'Ok,' Mia said, 'how good is sparky in bed?' she asked grinning evilly.

Christian and I both went bright red. Trying to change the subject again I quickly said

'Why don't you ask Rose, she's probably been there?'

Everyone laughed and Rose looked away, embarrassed.

'Guardian Belikov truth or dare?' I asked, trying to avoid my own

'Dare' he answered with.

I was hoping he would say that because I had my suspicions about something

'Kiss Rose.' I said bluntly, wanting to know if something was going on between them.

Rose POV

I hated Lissa right now. I can't believe she was making me kiss Dimitri in front of everybody! Dimitri wasn't one to back down so we leaned in for a kiss and as soon as our lips touched sparks started flying. Our kiss quickly heated up as his tongue run along my lower lip, slipping into my mouth. Oh God I wanted to do so much more than kiss but that would have to wait until tonight. Suddenly remembering where I was right now I pulled away. Everyone was staring, Lissa looking at me smugly, as if she knew something I didn't.

I quickly wanted to get out of there.

'I'm tired, do you guys all want to head off the bed now?' I asked desperately.

Luckily Dimitri and Lissa both came to my rescue, answering with yes'.

As soon as we got into our tent Lissa started grilling me.

'How long have you been dating Guardian Belikov?' she asked

'How do you know I'm dating him?' I asked clueless, 'And seriously Lissa, call him Dimitri.'

'Don't play that game with me, Adrian taught me how to read aura's and when you and Dimitri kissed your auras both turned pinky red.

I knew I wasn't getting out of this one so I told her everything. All about the lust charm, and the cabin, and how we loved each other so much and by the end of it she was grinning.

'Rose! I'm so happy for you! This is great!' she screamed and launched into how great it was. I really wanted her to fall asleep so I could slip over to Dimitri's tent. Even though she knew I still didn't really want her to know what was about to do. When she fell asleep I quickly grabbed a robe that I had packed and slipped out to make my way to Dimitri's tent. This would be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys :) This chapter is mainly Rose and Dimitri fluff and lemons so yeah... Review if you like it because this is my first fan fiction and I want to know what people think, and whether I should continue it! OK**

**Oh BTW i don't own any of the VA academy characters - Richelle Mead owns all that :( lucky person...**

**_Chapter 3_**

Rose POV

I slowly made my way over to Dimitri's tent, wearing only a silk robe and some lingerie underneath that I knew would make Dimitri go mad. I was so excited to tease him a little, then relive that night in the cabins. When I reached his tent I slowly unzipped it, careful not to make too much noise so that nobody would suspect anything. When I quickly ducked inside I saw Dimitri lying on his mat asleep. Perfect, I though as I slowly straddled him; waiting for him to awaken. When he didn't I slowly gave him a deep kiss, knowing he was awake when his tongue met my lips, waiting for entrance. Our tongues battled and I pulled away a little sadly. He looks at me with hunger in his eyes, a bump already forming in his pants. He slowly tugged at the cord around my robe and it fell off, revealing my black lace bra and undies. I felt his lump for prominently now and I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet before I slowly made my way down his shirt to his pants.

Unbuckling them one loop at a time was killing him, but I took my time. When his belt was off I pulled his pants down his legs, revealing his black briefs, restraining his bulging cock. I smile and tease him, slowly running my hands up his legs towards his pants and then very slowly, I grab his briefs and slide them down his legs, allowing his cock to spring free. Then I kiss the tip, hearing him growl. I stop and give him a look which says _shut the fuck up because Alberta's in the next tent, _and then I take his entire cock in my mouth, sliding up and down quickly. I can see he is trying to be quiet but fails and lets out a moan. Suddenly I can feel him tense up as he comes into my mouth. I smile at him then lick him clean.

He then grabs me by the waist and lays me down, getting on top of me before running his hands behind my back and unclasping my bra. He then continues to knead and squeeze my breasts, licking my nipples occasionally. At this point I was so wet that I needed him inside of me.

'I need you to fuck me' I whispered seductively in his ear and with that he quickly ripped my panties off and plunged into me. I let out a deep moan, not caring about anyone or anything anymore. All my thoughts were on Dimitri. He pumped into me quickly, causing me to gasp and I felt him tense up inside me and release with a throaty moan. I came quickly after that and then I lay there with him, snuggling up against his side. I stay like that for a little bit longer before pulling my robe on and giving him a man-eating smile as I made my way back to my tent.

The next morning I woke up sore, but satisfied. I crawled out of my sleeping bag and made my way to the main area. Breakfast was set up. We had been delivered a few tubs of food to last us through the week which meant no fresh milk, only the dodgy powdered stuff. When I saw it I frowned.

'What is this shit?' I asked

'That's powdered milk – just add water.' said Lissa, smirking at me. I picked up the packet, looked inside, groaned and grabbed some dry Weetabix, without the milk. Dimitri came out of his tent and I shot him a smile.

'Morning,' I said cheerfully, eating my Weetabix happily. Everyone looked at me, wondering why I was so happy. Lets just say that they all knew I was **not **a morning person.

Then Alberta came out of her tent.

'Hey guys, get your energy up because we have a full day ahead of us, starting with canoeing. Everyone groaned but I was kind of excited, I had never been canoeing before.

After breakfast she told everyone to pick a partner. I went with Dimitri, Lissa went with Christian, Adrian and Eddie went to together and lastly, Mia and Alberta, considering Mia wasn't a very strong swimmer. We got out onto the lake and started canoeing to our lunch destinations, our canoes packed with water and food. Really it was quite funny watching everyone struggle with their canoes. There had to be one person at the front steering, and one person at the back motoring. Dimitri was the motor in our canoe whereas Lissa was just steering her canoe in circles. Dimitri and I ended up motoring ahead and suddenly when we turned around we could no longer see or even hear any of the other canoes. Suddenly I started steering our boat of course into a little inlet, out of the view from others.

'Roza, what are you doing?' Dimitri asked in his sexy as hell Russian accent.

'Well,' I said slowly unzipping my jacket revealing the fact that I was only wearing a bra underneath, 'I've never had sex in a canoe before.'

**So umm... what did you think? I've never written a lemon before but i thought it went ok :) REVIEW! thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys :) Thanks to the people that reviewed... I get really excited when i get those notifications!**

**Anyway here is the next chapter. I know its shorter but dont worry... my next one will be really long :) and might include another lemon ;)**

**As usual I dont' own Vampire Academy or anyof the characters :( *sigh***

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) **

**Chapter 4**

Dimitri POV

'I've never had sex in a canoe before' Roza told me seductively, unzipping her jacket to reveal nothing but her black bra. Immediately my pants began to tighten. I couldn't believe the effect she had on me.

'What is someone sees?' I asked cautiously, glancing around. All that was forgotten when Rose made her way towards me, the canoe slightly rocking a little from the movement; she sat on my lap, straddling me and pulled me in for a deep kiss. I moaned as our tongue battled for dominance, fully aware of her hands trailing down my body towards my pants. Slowly she unbuckled my belt, pulling my pants down slightly and then releasing my manhood, never breaking the kiss. I slowly hooked my fingers into her panties and pulled them down from under her skirt, finally understanding why she chose to wear a skirt on a canoe trip. Quickly I thrust into her and we both let out a load moan. I started pumping into her faster and faster until we both reached our high at the same time.

She then grabbed her panties and slid them into my pocket, before crawling back to the front of the canoe, flashing me her ass before sitting down. I took this as an indication to start paddling and she steered us out of the inlet, almost immediately bumping into the others. Wow, they were really far behind and that was a really close call.

We finally made out way to our lunch destination and ate our sandwiches in peace, sitting in a circle on the grass.

Rose POV

When we finished eating I had an idea.

'Let's play a game,' I said with a smile, everyone looking at me curiously, 'Never have I ever.' I said excitedly. I explained the rules –

Everyone puts 10 fingers in the middle

You put one finger down if you have done what someone has said

The person who has the most fingers up at the end wins

Everyone agreed so we all put 10 fingers out and I started.

'Never have I ever had sex in a church attic.'

Lissa and Christian looked embarrassed as they each put a finger down. Surprisingly so did Adrian…?

We all laughed and Lissa went next.

'Never have I ever killed a Strigoi.'

Alberta, Dimitri, Eddie, Christian and I all put one finger down. Christian went next.

'Never have I ever kissed a person of the same gender to me.' Lissa, Adrian and I all put one finger down. Dimitri looked at me weirdly.

'What? Yes, I kissed Lissa but it was just a dare a few years ago.' I stated. He looked slightly relieved.

'Never have I ever had sex with my mentor.' He said, looking me straight in the eye and smiling evilly. Dammit. I couldn't lie in this game. Slowly I put one finger down, hoping no one would notice but I didn't get that lucky. Everyone's eyes were on me and Dimitri. Shit.

**Ok guys, sorry for ending it on a cliffy... but what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I NEED TO KNOW! :) thanks for reading and ill try to update soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys :) thanks for all the reviews - you guys are the best =D Anyways i kind of didn't really make it clear last chapter but it was ****Adrian ****who had asked the 'never have i ever slept with my mentor', not Dimitri so sorry about that... **

**But anyway, i wrote you guys an extra long chapter to make up for it - my longest chapter yet!**

**As usual i dont own any of the VA characters... not even the Russian god and i never will. *sob* :(**

**Read and Review :)**

**A/N: Oh and also there is a scary story in this so if you hate scary stories then DONT READ IT! ok im done...**

**Chapter 5**

Dimitri POV

Shit. Shit. Shit. I swore in Russian to myself as everyone stared at Rose and I. Why did Adrian have to say that? He must have seen our auras and wanted to embarrass us. I hated him right now…

I started to open my mouth when I noticed Alberta smiling slightly. Why wasn't she yelling and firing me by now, throwing me in jail? I was so confused and nervous… and scared because to be honest, Alberta packed on hell of a punch.

Rose POV

Shit. We were screwed. Alberta was going to throw Dimitri in jail and tell the school. I wouldn't be able to guard Lissa, hell I would be surprised if I wasn't expelled. I looked over at Dimitri, his face pale, looking scared as hell. I tried to send him calming thoughts but it didn't really work. Instead I turned to Alberta.

'Is it true?' she asked, surprisingly a very slight smile, playing on her lips.

'Yes,' I replied boldly, 'Dimitri and I are in love, and we have been ever since we met, although we only became intimate after the attack on the school. I paused, waiting to gage Alberta's reaction.

She didn't say anything so I continued. 'I want you to know that he never forced this on me, and it was mutual, because I love him with all my heart and I know he loves me.'

By this time I hadn't noticed everyone around us. Lissa and Adrian already knew, but they were looking around trying to see how everyone else had taken this. Christian just had a signature smirk on his face, Mia was just shocked and Eddie looked like he wanted to kill Dimitri. Oh brotherly love.

I linked arms with Dimitri, protecting him from everyone around us, waiting for Alberta to say something. Eventually she looked at us…

'You know, I had my suspicions but I didn't want to say anything.' She admitted smiling. I was so confused.

'So you're not going to throw Dimitri in jail?' I confirmed questioningly.

'Of course not,' she answered with a laugh, 'Ever since you came into his life Rose I have begun to notice Dimitri opening up more and more, laughing more, joking more, and just really being happier. I knew something was up and now that I know I couldn't be happier that he found a person in his life.'

'Can you guys stop third personing me… I'm right here.' Dimitri commented, a slight smile on his face.

I relaxed, not realising I had tensed up. I was so happy that I jumped on Alberta and hugged her. She tensed, not expecting it and then relaxed, slightly hugging me back. I let go and ran to Dimitri, allowing him to pick me up and we kissed, hard, our tongues battling for dominance. Suddenly, remembering where we were I painfully had to pull away.

'Before I give you my blessing there is one more thing you have to do.' She added. 'You have to tell your mother Rose.' She gave me a pitying look.

I sighed because I knew this was coming. My mother; one part of me hoped that she would be as cool as Alberta about this but then I realised that would never happen, and she wold probably get really angry, best to get it out of the way.

'I'll tell her when we get back to school, in person.' I said to Alberta's request.

I knew my mum would be there because there was still the aftermath of the attack she was dealing with. I was now dreading returning back to the Academy. Actually I was just dreading facing my mother.

Eddie POV

'I'll tell her when we get back to school, in person.' Rose answered to Alberta. I could see the fear and dread in her eyes. She certainly did not want to tell **the **Janine Hathaway that she had slept with her mentor.

She had slept with her mentor. Wow, I did not see that coming. How bling must I have been to miss that? It was pretty clear now, looking at them, studying their every move. They were so in sync, if he moved she would respond. It scared me. On one hand I was happy Rose had found a guy to treat her right but on the other hand I was mad that it was Belikov. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem against Dimitri but seriously? He was too old for her. I felt a brotherly protection coming on and I had to calm myself. I guessed at least I knew Dimitri would treat her right, and that he wasn't a scumbag royal that would take advantage of her…

But if he hurts her at all I will bash him up. I told him just that as we were packing up the canoes, and getting ready to go back to camp. He looked at me, taking me completely seriously and told me that if he hurt Rose, then he would probably beat himself up before I could get to him. Satisfied with this answer I got into my canoe with Adrian and started rowing back.

Once we got there, everyone sat on some wooden logs, positioned around the campfire. The men took it upon themselves to get this campfire running. We used some matches, dry leaves and twigs, scrunched up paper and some stick and logs. We started a nice fire and once we had it going we sat on our logs and enjoyed the moment.

Rose POV

We were all sitting around the campfire the boys had made and I suddenly remember that we had some marshmallows, chocolate and crackers hidden in one of the food tubs. Getting excited I went to get all the stuff we needed to make smores.

'OK everyone; grab a stick so you can roast your marshmallows.'

Everyone seemed to think this was a good idea so they all grabbed sticks and I passed all the stuff around the circle, going to sit back on Dimitri's lap.

Suddenly I had an idea.

'OK guys who wants to tell scary stories?' I asked with a grin.

Dimitri, Eddie, Christian and I all got excited, although Lissa and Mia were a little scared, so Christian and Eddie comforted them.

I started my story.

***Start of Scary Story* **

'One day, there was a mother, who wanted to buy a present for her daughter's birthday,' I said in a calm voice.

'She walked past a shop with a beautiful doll in the window, holding up 8 fingers. She thought this was perfect as her daughter was turning 8. She went into the shop to buy it and as she did the shop keeper told her something very important.' I paused for dramatic effect

'_Don't leave the doll, alone, in a room with your daughter' _I whispered, trying to freak everyone out

'The mother agreed and then went home, giving her daughter the present. Her daughter loved it and ran upstairs to her rom to play with it immediately, her mother forgetting the only rule.' I paused again scanning everyone's faces, some freaked out, others neutral.

'When her mother went up to get her daughter for dinner her daughter was nowhere to be found. All she could see was the doll, sitting upright on the bed, with one small change.'

They were clinging onto my every word.

'The doll was holding up 9 fingers…' I said creepily and that's where my story ended.

***End of Scary Story***

Lissa was freaking out, almost having trouble breathing and I could sense the fear from inside her. Dimitri was not scared but I noticed he had tightened his grip on me. Alberta had gotten tired and left, halfway through the story, obviously not finding it that scary but Adrian actually looked as though he was about to cry. I could sense his fear from here. I smiled, knowing I had caused that.

'OK guys I'm going to bed,' I said with a smile, 'come on Lissa.' And I grabbed her by the arm, dragging her to my tent, where she slept the night curled up in my sleeping bag with me, clearly freaked out by the story. I slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about my day tomorrow.

**What did you think? Liked it? Hated It? Review cause honestly i just want to know...**

**Did you like Alberta's reaction? How about Eddie's POV (i liked writing that)**

**Did you like the scary story? Yes? No?**

**Seriously review - tell me if i should continue the story or not because i have some ideas, i just don't know if people want to read them...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow fanfiction obsessors :) Hows it going?**

**This was just a fun, cute chapter :) endless fluff! Review if you want more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. I never will. Never. Ever.**

**Anyway enjoy :) **

**Chapter 6**

Dimitri POV

I woke up the next morning feeling happier than I have in a while. Alberta approved of my relationship with Rose! Oh, Rose. Just thinking about her made me happier. I wondered what we were going to do today, on our next day of camp. It wasn't as bad as I had thought. I got dressed, which was a hard thing to do in my tent, since I am so big, but I managed and then went to join everyone outside.

When I saw Rose I caught my breath. She was as beautiful as ever, with her big brown eyes and her full lips that made me want to grab her and kiss her. That's exactly what I did, finally glad that I didn't have to hide our relationship.

'Morning Comrade,' she said smiling as I kissed her.

'Get a room' Christian shouted, smirking.

Rose and I both reddened.

'Ok, so today we are just going to have a nice relaxing day. We will just be hanging around camp, maybe playing a few games, maybe going swimming.' I said to the group.

Everyone looked pretty excited and I could see the ideas whirling around in Rose's mind.

'I have an idea,' she said smiling, 'Let's play Spin the bottle!'

As Rose said this I saw Alberta come out of the tent and then go right back in when she heard the words spin the bottle. I smirked, knowing she would be staying in her tent for this game.

Rose POV

I _loved _spin the bottle! I hadn't played it in so long! I grabbed an empty bottle out of my tent and brought it back to the circle.

'Who wants to spin first?' I asked. Since nobody volunteered I had to do it.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Lissa. I almost laughed. This was too much like the olden days, when Lissa and I used to go to parties and play games which ended up with us making out. I stopped procrastinating and Lissa and I leaned into the circle and quickly kissed, before sitting down. Christian looked at Lissa in awe.

'It's no big deal,' Lissa said, 'we've done it before.' And with that she left it, and refused to explain anymore. Instead she grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Sparky and she grinned, pulling him in for a long kiss. A little too long…

'Ok, enough,' I said, because everyone was getting a little uncomfortable. Christian grabbed the bottle and spun it, and I literally laughed out loud when it landed on Dimitri. They both looked in horror.

'Come on boys,' I said, holding in a laugh, 'you have to do it.'

Hesitantly they both leaned in and their lips touched for a split second before they pulled out, spitting and wiping their lips. We all noticed that Adrian had just caught their kiss on camera and everyone except Dimitri and Christian burst out laughing. Dimitri grabbed the bottle and spun it, trying to change the subject. It landed on me and everyone groaned. Dimitri and I smiled before he pulled me in for a kiss. Our kiss quickly turned into a full out make out session before I remembered where we were and pulled myself off him.

Everyone stared at us, but I just took the bottle. Just my luck it landed on Adrian. He grinned widely and leaned in for his kiss which I reluctantly gave. Next, Adrian spun it and it landed on Mia. They quickly kissed and then Mia spun it and it landed on Eddie. She grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. Yes, there was definitely something going on there. After that sweet kiss Eddie spun the bottle and it landed on me. I smiled and gave him a friendly kiss, which was nice. Dimitri shot Eddie daggers.

I figured that this was a good time to stop because it was getting to about the middle of the day and I was really hot.

'Who wants to go swimming?' I asked and everyone enthusiastically agreed.

I was actually really excited because I had packed my new swim suit that I had bought with Lissa. It was a black kind of one piece that had one piece of fabric connecting the top to the bottom. It was dead sexy and I knew it would make all the guys stare. I went back into my tent to get changed and Lissa also got changed into her new bikini. It had green and red flowered patters all over it and it was really pretty. **(Both pictures on profile J check it out they are cool)**

When we got out I felt all eyes on me. Dimitri and Adrian both looked at me with these hungry expressions and Christian was staring at Lissa with the same expression. I saw Mia wearing the bikini she had bought new. It was pink with white polka dots and looked really nice on her. I could tell Eddie though so too.

My eyes connected with Dimitri, he was wearing his black board shorts and wow, he looked fine. This was why I called him my Russian god. I walked over to him, never breaking eye contact and smiled.

'See something you like Comrade?' I asked in my most innocent voice.

He just growled, and grabbed me, throwing me over his shoulder.

'AAHH PUT ME DOWN COMRADE!' I screamed as he walked into the water still holding me. When we got to a part that was deep enough I thought he was going to put me down and he did, just not in the way I thought. Instead he threw me into the water.

I came up coughing and spluttering and glared at him, splashing him with water. Soon it turned into a full water fight with everyone joining in, except Alberta, who just lay on her towel and read her book.

'OK, guys I have an idea,' I yelled. Everyone stopped to listen.

'Let's have a proper fight. Two teams and the first team to fully surrender lose. Each person surrenders individually and to lose, everyone from your team has to surrender.'

Everyone thought that this was a good idea and the two teams ended up being Eddie, Adrian and I versus Dimitri, Christian, Mia and Lissa. The war started and everyone began madly attacking and defending. Lissa quickly surrendered followed by Christian and those two ran off to do god knows what. Adrian surrendered after them and then Mia surrendered. Eddie surrendered after but I think that was just to spend time with Mia. Then it was just Dimitri and I left. We were out there for about 20 minutes before I had an idea. I swum up to Dimitri, my expression innocent and he let his guard down.

'Comrade, I'm really tired' I sighed as I pushed myself against him. 'If you surrender now then…'

I then proceeded to whisper all the things he could do to me if he surrendered. Needless to say he quickly surrendered and pulled me into him for a kiss. He dragged me out of the water, still kissing me and was starting to make his way to his tent but before he could I stopped him.

'Not yet comrade,' I whispered, 'tonight after dinner.'

And with that I left him wanting more and went to join my friends. Tonight would be fun.

**So what did you think? Liked it?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**

**Also if you guys have any ideas about what they can do on camp then i might use then because i'm running out of inspiration...**


	7. Chapter 7

Dimitri's POV

I couldn't eat my dinner fast enough, my only thoughts on my Roza and what she promised to do to me tonight. I basically swallowed my food whole, rushing to my tent and lying there, just waiting for Rose to come. i could hear everyone outside talking and finally I heard everyone going to bed. I waited there for ages...

Half an hour...

1 hour...

2 hours...

3 hours...

Eventually I fell asleep, which was hard because I was so horny.

The next morning I woke up in a bad mood, full of sexual tension. I finally walked out of my tent to see everyone around the unlit campfire, eating breakfast. Just as I came out, Rose excused herself to go to the bathroom. I followed her slyly. it was about a two minute walk to the bathrooms, and they were covered by the trees. I could see Rose walking and thats when I grabbed her.

'You left me waiting last night my Roza.' I said in what I hoped was a scary voice.  
'Oops Comrade, I guess I forgot,' she shrugged with a small smirk, making it clear that she had done it on purpose.

Suddenly I pulled her into a bathroom cubicle, and whispered in her ear...

'Because you didn't come last night Roza, I guess you'll just have to cum this morning...'

And with that I pulled both her shorts and her panties down and then in one smooth stroke I was inside her. I pumped into her hard and fast, her moans filling the cubicle. I loved that sound. It made me feel so invigorated. We reached our climax at the same time, breathing heavily. She slowly climbed off me and got dressed quickly.

'Remind me to keep you waiting again comrade,' she said as she winked back at me, walking out of the cubicle.

I just sat there, watching her go and realised how in love with her I was.

Rose POV

I walked back to the camp, a smile playing on my face. All I could think about was Dimitri taking control like that, and I hoped he would do it again.

When I got back, Alberta told us that today we were going to go rock climbing today, and then spend the rest of the day relaxing. I was really excited, grinning like an idiot. I loved rock climbing! I just knew that we were going to have fun... then come home and relax...

Needless to say I knew just how to do that... with Dimtri's help!

**I know its short but my next one is going to be EXTRA LONG just to make it up to you... unless you dont review... then you get no more chapters... or russian gods ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose POV

I couldn't wait to go rock climbing! It was the one thing about camp that was actually fun. I love the feeling you get when you reach the top, like you can do anything if you wanted... But I reckon coming back down is the most fun! You are so free, just swinging down the rock, like nothing can touch you.

We finally finished our walk and arrived at our destination. We had to pick someone to belay us, which basically means holding the rope and keeping it tight so we don't fall. I picked Dimitri as my belayer, because I knew that I trusted him. As I scaled the rock I could feel the rope tightening the higher I got, which made me feel safe, and that's when I realised what love was... it was having someone to feel safe with, to laugh with and the cry with, it was to know that whatever happened, the person you loved would always be standing by your side.

I had that with Dimitri.

Rock climbing finished quickly when Mia had a panic attack because she was afraid of heights, and everyone was feeling pretty tired as we walked back to camp. I loved the fact that I could hold hands with Dimitri and nobody even cared. I realised that that was what I was going to miss the most when we got back to school.

We made it back to camp and everyone was so tired that we all just went into our tents and relaxed. I had a nice D & M (deep and meaningful convo) with Lissa, about Dimitri, and how I was scared that Dimitri would leave me once he realised that I couldn't give him everything he wanted, like children. She comforted me and told me that if he left me then he didn't deserve me and I knew she was right. Also, I had faith that Dimitri would never leave me.

Alberta told us that tonight was our last night, because she knew everyone was getting a bit sick of sleeping on the ground and in that moment I had never loved her more! WE WERE GOING HOME! I was ecstatic!

Dimitri POV

That night, Alberta informed us that it was our last night of camp. Needless to say I was looking forward to sleeping on a proper bed again. We had an early nights sleep, everyone eager to get home the next day. When I woke up, nobody else was awake, so I just lay there until some people woke up. Rose and the Princess were the first to wake up. I could hear Rose's beautiful voice chatting to her best friend so I made my way out of the tent.

When I saw her my breath caught. She was so devastatingly beautiful that it hurt me. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, simple but beautiful. When everyone woke up we all ate breakfast and I couldn't help but sneak glances at my Roza. How did I manage to ever get someone as amazing as her.

The bus came and picked us up around 10 and we all piled in. I sat next to my Rose.

'Hey Comrade,' she said, her lips quirked up into a smirk, 'do we have to do training tomorrow?'

Rose POV

'Of course,' he answered to my question. Dammit. I really hoped that I didn't have to go. Oh well, if he was forcing me to go I would just have to cook up my own form of revenge.

That night, I thought of the perfect way to get him back for making me go to training tomorrow. I set my alarm an extra hour early, a small price to pay so I could get ready. I smiled as I fell asleep, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Tomorrow actually came really quickly and as soon as my alarm buzzed I got out of bed straight away. First I picked out my sexiest training clothes. A red sports bra that made my boobs look really good and a simple pair of very short, plain black bike shorts. I then went into the shower and shaved everywhere, then washed my hair with my really nice vanilla shampoo and conditioner that I knew would make me smell nice. Then I dried my hair and put it into a high ponytail, which I straightened so it looked dead straight and dead sexy. I got into my clothes and applied a small amount of mascara to make my eyes pop, then some lipgloss to make my lips look irresistible. I sprayed a little perfume and then I looked into the mirror. Wow, I thought, Dimitri will have a hard time keeping his hands off of me, except I wasn't going to let him touch me. At all. Well, except for when we were sparring. Grinning evilly I made my way down to the gym, eager to see his reaction.

When I got down to the gym I saw him lying there and he just took my breath away. He was so beautiful. I scolded myself. _Stop it Rose, you're mad at him, don't forget the game plan _my brain told me. I wouldn't.

'Hey Comrade,' I said in my sexiest voice, giving him my best man eater smile. He looked up and I saw his eyes immediately fill with hunger and lust.

Yes, this would be fun.

**So... what did you think? See, I made it longer just for you guys :) I wrote this pretty quickly so sorry for any mistakes! PLEASE REVIEW, cause those reviews make my day/week/month/ ENTIRE YEAR! **

**Now that we are back at the academy tell me if you have any ideas, and if you give me an idea and i use it i will be sure to give you a shout out!**

**Soooo, thats it for me :) Seriously REVIEW!**

**P.S. Oh and i dont own VA or any of the characters :( unfortunately**

**P.P.S Byeeeee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys :) Long time no see? Anyway this is probably my longest chapter but you guys deserve it!I loved writing this chapter and I tried really hard so I hope you like it!**

Dimitri's POV

I was lying on the floor in the gym reading my western, which was about some girl being kidnapped and a man having to save her life (a western of course), and was waiting for Rose to come in for our training.

I knew she wasn't happy with me for making her train today but she needed to learn that life is not all about just having fun and goofing off. I hoped she actually turned up today and didn't ditch training to get back of me. I knew I didn't have to worry about any of that when I heard the gym door open. I didn't move, and continued to read, a slight smile playing on my lips.

'Hey Comrade,' she said in that beautiful voice of hers and I looked up to see her gorgeous face smiling down at me. My breath caught. There were no words to describe how she looked. Her hair was long and amazing, falling softly down her back and breasts. She was wearing a blood red sports bra with nothing on top and short, tight, black training shorts that barely covered her but. I immediately felt my pants get considerably tighter.

I cleared my throat, and looked away before I did something I would regret...

'Ummm, laps' was all I could say and I could almost hear her smirk as she walked out of the gym.

Rose POV 

I smiled to myself as I ran my laps; Dimitri's reaction was exactly what I'd hoped for, time to start phase 2 of my plan. I finished running my laps and quickly stopped to look at my reflection in the glass. The running had done exactly what I had hoped for; the sweat practically radiated off me, making my body glow and bringing heat to my cheeks. It made me look so much hotter.

I smirked as I walked back into the gym. Dimitri was still reading his book when I walked back in.

'Ok Comrade, now what?' I ask as I sit down and take a swig of water.

'Now, we spar' he answered and I get ready for phase two of my plan.

We got onto the mat and he immediately got into a defensive position... I guess I was on the attack. That was fine with me. I attacked, throwing my leg out trying to surprise him but he blocked it with his forearm. I then attacked with my fists but he blocked them to. I realised what I had to do. I fought hard but eventually he pinned me. Now was my chance. He had his entire body hovering over mine with his hands on my chest just above my heart; I leaned up pressing my entire body really close to his. I lean in really close and put my lips to his ear and whisper,

'Comrade, I love you'

I felt his whole body relax and before he knew it I had flipped us around and put my hands over his chest.

'Dead,' I announce, and immediately get off him, 'I have to go Comrade or I'll be late to class! See you later.' And then I walked out of the gym, leaving him lying on the mat. What can I say? He's the one who insisted I come to training! I smiled evilly but also felt a little bad... I guess I can always make it up to him tonight!

Inside my head I saw that Lissa was in the cafeteria eating breakfast so I decided to get changed and then go and join her. I ran up to my room and had a quick shower and then decided what I was going to wear. I decided on some awesome tight black skinny jeans and a red tight top with an awesome studded leather jacket. I completed the look with some heeled black combat boots and some awesome rings. Yep, I looked badass.

I made my way down to breakfast and stood in line waiting to get my food. Suddenly I was hit with the most awesome idea ever. I quickly grabbed a couple of donuts and pretty much ran to our table. Everyone was there; Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and even Adrian.

'Guys I have the best idea,' I exclaimed, the excitement bursting through me, 'We are going to throw a kickass party!'

Everyone got excited and immediately agreed with the idea.

'Ok, Lissa and Christian are on the invitations – You know who to invite, Eddie you can organise the venue/time and Adrian, you get the booze.'

Everyone agreed and I was so excited. For the rest of the day all I could think about was the party. Later that afternoon everyone re-grouped and told me that the party was set for tonight. Now all that was left was getting ready. I told Lissa to meet me in my room in half an hour with her outfit and we could do the rest together, then I ran to my room to pick my outfit. I found the most amazing outfit. It was a tight strapless white dress that went to just above mid-thigh. It had silver lining outlining the breasts and coming out from the top down the dress. It was sexy and beautiful and perfect. I then found these awesome black 6 inch heels that had gladiator straps up my ankle.

Lissa then knocked on my door and I let her in. She was in a beautiful pale pink flowing dress that when to just above her knee. She wore these gorgeous white heels on that I could never pull of and she looked great. I started on her hair and straightened it perfectly until it fell to just below her breast, then I started on her make-up. I kept it light and just added some mascara and some light blush and lip gloss. I then let her work on me. First she straightened my hair and then she used the curler to add some loose girls for body. She left it out and it came down to just below my waist. She then did my makeup. She started with some foundation, giving me a blank canvas. She used some black eyeliner and mascara, adding some eye shadow so my eyes would have that smokey look. She then put a touch of blush on and then gave me some fuck-me red lipstick completing the look. All I could say was that we looked hot.

We made our way down to Adrian's room, where the party was because it was the biggest. By the time we got there the party was in full swing and we were fashionably late. We knocked on the door and Adrian opened it. As soon and he saw us his eyes scanned my body hungrily.

'Welcome to casa a la Adrian ladies,' he said with a smile and ushered us in. The music was pumping and I grabbed a drink but I told myself I was only going to have a couple. I was limiting myself tonight. After my drink I pulled Lissa onto the dance floor a.k.a Adrian's living room and we started grinding and dancing. I felt all the guys eyes on me as I danced and I knew I looked hot. This party was great. About half an hour after dancing I went to get another drink. After my second drink I felt slightly buzzed and chatted to my friends enjoying the party. Suddenly I heard someone yell that the guardians were coming and everyone starting panicking and running out of the room. I looked around and saw Lissa leave with Christian. Positive that she was safe I thought about where to go and came up with the perfect solution as I climbed out of the window of Adrian's room.

I knew that the first place that Dimitri would look for me would be my room so I went to the second place he would look, his.

**Sorry for the cliffy guys but the next chapter should be up soon... But I'll only put it up if i get at least 10 reviews! So Review Review Review! Thanks!**


End file.
